Makoto's honor
by guardian angel1
Summary: Makoto is offered a job as a chef and meets the guy of her dreams. But will this new man be her worse nightmare?


Makoto's Honor  
A fanfic by: Adam Glover  
  
Author's Note: Okay then first off all the normal disclaimers apply. Second a little background: The time is in the middle of the Black Moon Crisis. This does not really happen in the series so please don't jump down my throat about some things that happen and if I happen to offend anyone I am truly sorry.  
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
It was just another normal day for the Sailor Senshi. Today it was Prisma's turn to get her tail whipped. She had attempted to take another Crystal Point, this time it had been a small flower stand that was owned one of Mamoru-san's friends. The battle was like all the other ones: oni attacks the point, the senshi find out, and the senshi blast the oni into moon dust. Prisma had made herself scarce during the fighting which ticked off Jupiter who had wanted a piece of her. But she was willing to settle for zapping an oni or two. Or three or four. As the senshi congratulated themselves on another victory Usagi said, "How about a triple hot-fudge sundae to celebrate?"  
"Oh, Usagi..." moaned all of her friends as they slumped their heads forward.   
"Hey guys I can't," said Makoto as she finished powering down. "I've gotta job interview at this restaurant downtown. It's really trendy and they offered me a full time job as a chef."  
"But Mako-chan," asked Ami, "You have school. And what would your parent's say?"  
"Yeah Mako-chan," teased Rei, "Who else is Usagi going to fail with if you leave."  
"What! I'll show you failing sister!" screamed out Usagi. She and Rei started another one of their infamous screaming matches but this time the others took no notice.   
"Yeah that's just the thing. They said they want me so much they'll actually help pay for a tutor for me. That way I can my parent's will be happy and I can cook for them," said Makoto with sparkles n her big brown eyes. "Just think about it, people will come from all over the place just to sample my delicious food. My calamari, my anmitsu, my curry, my cakes..."  
"Did you say cakes?" yelled Usagi, jumping up onto Makoto's shoulder. With a smile Makoto gently managed to free herself from eager friend's death grip. "Yeah I really want to get this job. See ya everyone I'll come by the temple later."  
Turning she ran off to catch an approaching bus, her school uniform quickly lost in the crowd. "So," said Usagi breaking the silence in her best brown nosing voice, "How about that triple decker chocolate fudge sundae?"  
  
"Kino Makoto, your next," came the secretary's calm voice. Makoto sat in a small parlor along with fifteen other men and women, but none nearly as young as she was. While they all carried dark attaché cases and wore either conservative suits or skirts, Makoto was carrying her school bag and was still wearing her school uniform. Standing up, she struggled to look strong and calm although she felt like her knees were ready to buckle. Walking through the door, she entered the restaurant's huge kitchen and looked around. Sitting near the back were three men in folding metal chairs. The first man was an older gentleman and wore a dark suit with a red tie and had his white hair combed neatly to the side. The man in the center was taller and was dressed in a French chef's white uniform complete with a tall white hat. The third man was younger, of slight build and wore the clothing that indicated a waiter. As she approached them she stopped a meter in front of them and gave her best ceremonial bow. Nodding their heads slightly the eldest gentlemen motioned with his hand towards the counter and said, "Take a seat please."  
Hopping up easily, Makoto sat upon the stainless steel table and crossed her legs casually. As she looked around the chef asked, "Do you like our kitchen?"  
"Yes sir, its very nice," replied Makoto.  
"Good then. I'm glad to hear it. Your hired," said the old man.  
"What?" asked Makoto in total shock.   
"You see I've had my eye on you, Makoto-san," explained the old man, "My name is Muyo Akira. I'm the head chef here until tomorrow. Then this man to my right will take my place."  
"My name is Tanaka Tai. And this young man to my left is our chief host and headwaiter Hayashi Toshio," said the man in white.   
"Pleased to meet you," said Toshio quietly giving a hint of a smile.   
"Umm why did you have an eye on me?" asked Makoto, still not understanding.  
"Well Makoto-san, I have known for some time that my old strength is behind me," began Akira, settling into his seat, "However I did not want this beautiful restaurant to go into obscurity because they could not find a good cook. And so a few months ago I started checking around everywhere determined to find the right person to take my place. Well one day I happened to be visiting a teacher friend of mine at the local jr. high school. When the subject of my search came up she suggested you. I tried a piece of cake that you had made and I must say I found it delicious. After that I looked in on your class a few times. You seemed like the person we need, your smart, friendly, helpful, and most of all a good cook. I just wanted to meet you in person before I made my decision and now I have. Congratulations."  
"Whoa, I mean when do I start?" stammered Makoto  
"In about two hours," said Tai standing up. He walked over to a small closet and pulled out a set of chef's clothing. Tossing it to her he said, "The door to your right will take you into the chef rooms. Go ahead and change into your new uniform. You can store your stuff in the locker with your name in it. You'll also find your knife set in there on the top shelf."  
"Yes sir," said Makoto and nearly went running into the rooms. As she prepared to change she suddenly realized that she couldn't meet her friends. What should I do? She thought I can't call them because they haven't got a phone at the temple. And Mamoru-kun isn't talking to Usagi right now. Hey wait a minute, I'll just use the Senshi communicator. Taking out the cleverly disguised radio she held it up to her mouth and pressed the "Activate" button. "Makoto calling senshi. Are you there?"  
"Hey Mako-chan, it's Minako, what's up?" Came Minako's voice after a second.  
"I got the job, I start in like two hours," said Makoto excitedly.   
"That's great. Wait till I tell the others."  
"Yeah, but hey I have to go. They're waiting for me. I'll talk to you all tomorrow."  
"Okay. Bye."  
As she put the communicator away she quickly threw off her school clothes and then pulled on the new gleaming white uniform. The uniform consisted of loose fitting white pants made of a light material that seemed remarkably strong. The top was a long white shirt with open cuffs, a high upturned collar to protect from burns, and extended down to mid-thigh length. After she put these on she snapped her new knife belt around her waist. The set consisted of two large general slicing knives, a long flexible fillet knife, a meat turner, three paring knives, and on the small of her back a large and very sharp cleaver. After tucking her long hair under her collar she walked back out to the kitchen. There, Toshio and Tai were just finishing up getting a set of napkins folded. Turning, Tai said, "Go ahead and start checking out our menu. Each night we have two specials. One is created strictly by me, and the other one will be done by you. Be sure that you have a week's worth of recipes ready for specials. We try to make it so that there's a new one every day."  
"Okay then, where do you keep your vegetables?"  
"Over there behind that cutting block. Another one of your tasks will be going with Toshio over to the farmer's market everyday. We insist on getting nothing but the freshest produce for our customers."  
"Sounds great," said Makoto excitedly, "Is there anything that I can't cook?"  
"Only Italian," said Tai finishing up with the napkins and starting a pot of water to boil, "For some reason the first head chef of this place wouldn't cook Italian and we've just sorta followed that rule to today."   
"No problem, Italian sits a little heavy in the gut anyways," said Makoto as she started to slice strips of beef into long paper-thin slices. As both of the cooks began to work the kitchen became silent except for the occasional interruption by Toshio who was finishing up getting the serving utensils out. As she finished off the slicing of beef, Makoto lay them aside and then began gathering together different types of herbs and spices. Taking a large jug of soy sauce she began to slowly pour it into a large marinater, not really taking notice of how much she poured in. Then she added a thin layer of bay leaves on the bottom of the pan and then lay the strips of beef onto them. She then took the jug of soy sauce and poured some more of the delicious fluid into a large bowl. As she finished she then began to throw in different herbs and spices, once again not making much effort to keep measurement. As she finished up, she took the bowl over to the pan and poured the entire mixture over the thin slices of meat. Placing the top on, Makoto plugged in the machine and let it begin to push her sweet mixture into every pore of the meat. Finishing up with her first task she then went over to the vegetable bins and selected the freshest heads of lettuce that she could find. She then took them over to the sink and washed and scrubbed away every speck of dirt, seen or imagined. As she went back to the strips of meat she took a cursory glance before going over and starting the huge grill that occupied the back of the kitchen. As the flames grew warm, Makoto went over and removed the strips of meat. Taking them back to the grill, she unceremoniously threw them down onto it and let them begin to sizzle and sputter. Watching it with an expert eye she flipped the strips over with the meat turner occasionally until the meat was a rich brown. Turning to Tai she called out, "Should I finish making the plate now or just let these simmer?"  
Taking a peek at his watch while he roasted bulbs of garlic he replied, "Go ahead and just make the plates now, the first customers will be here in about fifteen minutes."  
"Hey Makoto-san, Tai-san," said Toshio as he entered the kitchen, "What are your guy's specials tonight?"  
"I'm making my roasted chicken with garlic bulbs tonight," said Tai as he removed the first of many chickens from a stainless steel rotisserie.   
"I'm making lettuce wrapped seasoned beef strips," said Makoto taking the first of strips of meat off the grill. As the pile of meat on the plate next to her grew bigger she began to wonder if she had made too much. Taking it over to the warmer, she placed the meat under the warm lights and let them keep her strips of meat hot.   
As the night moved on Makoto discovered the task of being a chef. No wonder Muyo Akira-san left so early she thought as she hurried to finish the roll of sushi These hours are unbelievable.   
Finally as her watch announced that it was midnight she heard Tai say, "Alright Makoto-san we're done."  
"At last," she cried as she stretched down to her toes. Following Tai out to the main dining room they sat down at one of the tables and watched as the waiters and waitresses finished cleaning the room.   
"That was a great job you did tonight. They just devoured your special. But we also need to talk about your education," said Tai, "Here's how Muyo Sensei planned it. Starting tomorrow, from eight-thirty to nine fifteen you will go with Toshio-san to the farmers market for our vegetable supply. From nine-thirty to three-thirty you are to study with a tutor that we are providing here. From three-thirty to five-fifteen you may do whatever you wish. Then from five-thirty to midnight you work here with us. You will study with your tutor everyday except Sunday because we are also closed. Any questions?"  
"Nope," said Makoto, shaking her head vigorously.  
"Well then," said Tai as he stood up and reached for a long jacket hanging on a peg, "Good-night. Be sure to be here at nine thirty sharp. And good job tonight."  
Turning he pulled on his coat and walked quietly out the door. "Want to go get a cup of coffee?"  
Startled, Makoto turned to see Toshio sitting next to her. He had removed his uniform and now stood there in a pair of slacks and a pullover sweater. He's pretty cute. Come to think of it he's downright hot! She thought to herself. Giving him her best smile she said, "Sure let me change."  
Going back to the chef's room she quickly removed her uniform and changed back into her school outfit. Taking a quick look in the mirror she straightened out a stray hair and then went back to the dining room where Toshio was waiting. Walking out the two began to talk idly as Toshio led them to his favorite coffee place. "So how old are you exactly?" asked Toshio as they sat down at their small table at the cafe.  
"Umm, how old do you think I am?" stammered Makoto.  
"I'd say about nineteen," said Toshio as he scanned her and took a sip of cappuccino, "But judging from the school uniform I'd probably be closer to say about fifteen?"  
"Actually I'm fourteen," said Makoto staring down at her cup of black coffee.  
"Really?" said Toshio with a small smirk on his face, "That's cool though. I'm seventeen myself."  
"You are? Why are you working at the restaurant then?" inquired Makoto raising her head slightly.  
"Because of my father," said Toshio with a hint of disgust in his voice, "He ran out on my mom. He left her with nothing, no money, no possessions, and no friends. All she had were me and my little sister and brother; they're eleven and eight right now. I knew from the time that I was ten that I would have to act like a father to them. So when I was twelve I quit school and went to work. My mom works at a factory from five in the morning until four in the afternoon. I was lucky that I got this job. The owners understood my case and gave me really good pay and they gave me benefits which is good because my family really needs it."  
"I'm sorry," said Makoto a tear forming in her right eye.   
"Don't worry...Mako-chan," said Toshio reaching his hand out across the table to take hers.   
"Okay...Toshi-chan," said Makoto.   
Getting up the two left quietly and walked towards Makoto's house hand in hand. As they arrived Toshio turned to her and said, "I'll see you at the restaurant tomorrow."  
"Okay," said Makoto. Reaching up she kissed Toshio who returned it. Parting the two smiled at each other and then Toshio turned and left for his own small flat.  
  
This is how Makoto's life became for the next month. She enjoyed her new tutor, an old man who was able to teach her at her own, somewhat slow pace. The restaurant kept her busy, making exotic new dishes, trying out new ideas, and working hard on perfection. The pay was great for Makoto, and it felt kind of nice for her to not have to beg her mom for money everytime she wanted something. By far her best times were with Toshio. Their going for a cup of coffee after work soon became a ritual as their relationship blossomed. They began to enjoy spending their Sundays together, walking through the town, shopping, and enjoying picnics at the park. One day Makoto and Toshio were walking on one of their Sunday trips to the park. They were sipping cokes from cold cans when suddenly Makoto's Senshi communicator went off. Looking for a restroom Makoto spotted one and then said to Toshio, "I'll be right back, I gotta go check my make-up."   
"But you aren't wearing any," shouted Toshio as she ran off.  
Running into the nearest stall she flipped up her communicator and said, "What's up?"  
"We need your help, there's an oni here on the north end of the park and it just won't die," came Sailor Mercury's urgent voice, "Shine Aqua Illusion! Ah!"  
"Mercury!" yelled out Jupiter. Running outside she looked for Toshio and saw him politely waiting on a bench. Hoping that he wouldn't see her she turned and sprinted off towards the north end. As she entered a grove of trees she kept running and yelled out, "Jupiter Star Power Make-Up!"   
As she finished her transformation she was unaware that Toshio had witnessed the whole thing. Running at top speed she broke into the clearing and saw her friends in trouble. A large metallic oni stood in the center of a ring that the senshi had formed around it, although it looked like they had taken a beating. Not noticing Jupiter, the oni shot out a metallic tentacle towards Venus and snagged her by the legs. As the oni lifted Venus up, Jupiter caught sight of Katsy, sitting up on a tree branch enjoying the fun. Wanting to shock them both, she yelled out, "Jupiter Thunderclap...ZAP!"   
Her white disc of electricity flew forward and smashed through the oni's tentacle, releasing Venus from its clutches. Taking aim again Jupiter hurled another thunderclap at Katsy who didn't have time to dodge it. As she fell smoking from the tree the others turned and yelled out, "Sailor Jupiter!"  
"That's me," said Jupiter giving them a wink.  
"You mean was," snarled Katsy and released her blast of nega bombs.   
"Jupiter...Thunder...DRAGON!" yelled out Jupiter reflexively. From her thunder rod the huge electrical dragon shot out and went straight for Katsy. With a scream the dark sister was instantly devoured by the dragon, and in a split second she was destroyed, never to be a threat again. With a lick of its chops the dragon winked and disappeared into the air. Seeing the destruction of its master the oni turned to run but before it could Sailor Moon yelled out, "Not so fast there! Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
The monster got moon dusted and all of the senshi ran up to Jupiter. "Good shot Jupiter," said Venus.  
"Yeah, we'll never have to worry about her again," said Sailor Moon happily.With a small twinge Sailor Mars felt the presence of another person nearby. Turning she looked into the dense brush to see the form of Toshio standing nearby a tree. "Girls look!"  
"Mako-chan?" asked Toshio stepping out of the shadows and looking to Jupiter. "Your Sailor Jupiter? Whoa just when you think you know someone..."  
"Toshi-chan, how did you find out?" asked Makoto staring at her boyfriend.  
"I saw you sprint off. I followed you and watched you transform. I just stood here because I knew that I would be a hindrance to you if I stepped out in the open."  
"Luna, Artemis, what should we do?" asked Sailor Moon to the two cats that sat in Sailor Mercury's arms.   
"I don't know," said Artemis, taking no notice of Toshio's shocked expression, "I can't really say that this has ever happened."  
"Toshio-san," said Luna, "Do you think you can hide this secret from everyone. If the wrong people find out about this..."  
"Don't worry you can count on me," said Toshio slapping his chest with his open right palm, "So Mako-chan how about finishing up our date?'  
  
"Damn her!" yelled out Rubius, smashing his fist through a table. Grabbing the same table he lifted it up and hurled it into a wall. "Damn her to hell!"  
The three remaining sisters stared at each other in shock as they floated in the mirror room, still amazed at the sudden twist of events. How could it be? Katsy. Their oldest sister. Yes they had squabbled but they still had sisterly affection for each other. And now she was just gone. Destroyed by the Sailor Senshi. "Rubius, control yourself!" roared the Wise Man who had just appeared.  
"How can I do that?" yelled Rubius straight into the Wise Man's glowing red eyes. "I just lost one of my best soldiers to those damned senshi!"  
"And Katsy may still serve us in death," said the Wise Man sinisterly, "I have discovered that there was someone who saw everything. And they will be the key to destroying those cursed Sailor Senshi once and for all."  
"Tell me, I want to kill them all with my bare hands," growled Rubius angrily.  
"Patience, for this to work it will take all of your skill and cunning," said the Wise Man, leaning in to give instructions to his faithful puppets.  
  
"Mako-chan, do we need any okra?" called out Toshio, searching through a vendors cart at the busy local market.  
"Yeah, I'm planning on making a gumbo tomorrow. I'll be needing it," said Makoto as she paid for the fresh cucumbers. It was expensive to shop in the farmer's market but the produce was of a higher quality and consequently the restaurant did not finding a couple extra yen. It was a week and a half since "the incident". Makoto and Toshio found that it was easiest to just not talk about it so they stayed off of the subject. As Toshio reached into his pocket to find the money he heard a ladies voice whisper into his ear, "Follow me if you want to help your family."  
Turning he saw the lady, dressed in a blue sundress and hat, start moving quietly through the crowds of people. Turning he saw Makoto checking tomatoes, and decided that she wouldn't miss him. Turning he followed the strange woman through the crowd of people and saw her duck into small building. Following her lead he went into the door after a moment's hesitation. As he entered the door closed behind him and he instantly reached for the butterfly knife he kept in his back pocket. "Don't worry," came a strong male voice, "We don't want to hurt anyone."   
From the shadows, Rubius stepped out dressed in a sharp business suit. Bowing slightly, Rubius said, "My name is Yamashida Ken, and I am a documentary reporter. My crew and I were planning on doing a report on Sailor Moon and her friends. However we can't seem to find her. We were able to hear from various sources that you could be of some help to us. We are willing to make worth your while."  
"What are you talking about?" said Toshio, feigning innocence.   
"Come now Toshio-kun, my source is reliable. We are willing to pay you up to eleven million yen if you can help us. I assure you we do not want to do anything except talk to them and maybe film them. Think of how much eleven million yen could help your family."  
"Leave my family out of this," hissed Toshio, starting to get on end.   
"Please Toshio-kun, we mean no harm."  
"What exactly do you want me to do?" asked Toshio, beginning to trust this well dressed man.   
"Just arrange for one of the senshi to meet with us somewhere at a certain time, and the eleven million yen is yours," said Rubius, who was beginning to see the gleam of greed in Toshio's eyes.   
"I'll...think about it," stammered Toshio, looking down.  
"Excellent," cried Rubius, feigning a smile, "Here is my card. Just give it a call whenever you feel like. You'll get an answering service so that all you have to do is just leave the place and time."  
"Umm okay," said Toshio taking the card and turning. Something about this didn't feel right, but his family so desperately needed the money. Stepping out the door, he turned and saw Makoto come running towards him. Putting on his best fake smile he turned and gave her a hug and they walked off together towards the restaurant.  
  
"What do we do now Rubius?" asked Birdy, pacing around in the mirror room.  
"We wait and hope that our new little pet will deliver," said Rubius.   
"But if we already know who she is then why don't we just take her out?" asked Prisma as she stared into a mirror.   
"Because, stupid, its too hard to corner her out in the open. With her little boyfriend there she'll have to protect him," said Avery.  
"Oh," said Prisma and resumed checking the mirror to see if there were any new blemishes.  
  
"Ready to go out to the park?" asked Toshio over the phone on Sunday. He had decided to take her that night to meet with "Ken".  
"Yeah, when are you going to pick me up?" asked Makoto excitedly.   
"In about ten minutes. See ya then," said Toshio and hung up the phone. Waiting a second, he fished out the card given to him and dialed in the number. The phone rang twice and then there was a small beep. Guessing that that was his cue he took a deep breath and said, "Eight-thirty at the west end of the park."  
  
As eight-thirty approached Toshio began to feel uneasy. Earlier when they had been walking he had stumbled and fallen into the lake. After that at dinner, he dropped his chopsticks into the candle which consequently caught fire. But now it was nearing the designated time and the two were out walking together in the park. Sitting down on a bench Makoto laid her head on Toshio's shoulder and asked, "Why are you so nervous tonight?"  
"I don't know. Maybe the restaurant is tiring me out," said Toshio, unconsciously stroking Makoto's hair. As he looked around he heard a movement in the bushes. He saw the face of "Ken" pop out and give him a thumb-ups sign. As "Ken" ducked down, Toshio turned to Makoto and said, "Mako-chan can I tell you something?"  
"You can tell me anything, you know that," said Makoto without moving her head.   
"Umm, Makoto, remember that day at market when we got separated?'  
"Mm-hmm," said Makoto.  
"Well a man named Yamashida Ken approached me and asked if I could help him find a Sailor Scout to interview. He was willing to give me enough money to help my family stay secure. And I said maybe."  
"You did what?" gasped Makoto, in shock at what she had just heard.   
"I'm sorry but they promised that they mean no harm."  
"But Toshi-chan, don't you understand how dangerous that is? I understand you want to help your family, but still..."  
"Hello there, Toshio-kun. And who is your beautiful friend?" came a voice out of the darkness. Rubius stepped out, dressed in a pair of slacks and a white button-up shirt. He also wore a pair of glasses and behind him the Dark Sisters, dressed as cameramen, stood by with the video camera and sound gear.   
"Mako-chan, I would like you to meet Yamashida-san. He is the news reporter I told you about," said Toshio, jumping up to make the introduction.   
"You!" yelled out Makoto as she recognized Rubius. Leaping over the back of the bench, she slapped the distress signal button on her senshi communicator and then began to call out, "Jupiter, Star Power..."  
"I don't think so honey," shouted Avery and brought her whip around to hit the power rod out of her hand. As the rod went flying out of her hand Makoto dove and grabbed it. As she hit the ground she rolled, came up to one knee and finished the incantation, yelling out, "Make Up!"   
Instantly she transformed and stood ready to fight. "Well Jupiter, it looks like our simple trick worked after all," sneered Rubius as he turned back to his old uniform. To his side stood Toshio, stunned at the turn of events. "To think, your own boyfriend betrayed you. And for what? A few piddly yen? How does it feel to be lied too?"  
"Let me show you," snarled Jupiter, "Jupiter Thunderclap ZAP!"  
"Try again toots," said Birdy as she used her own blast to stop it.   
"Can I? Venus Lovely Chain Encircle!" yelled out Sailor Venus from the treetops. As the four dark warriors dodged the attack the other scouts came flying down from the trees. "I am Venus!"  
"I am Mercury!"  
"I am Mars!"  
" And I'm Sailor Moon!"  
"The champions of Justice!" they all yelled out together.   
"You guys got my signal," said Jupiter excitedly.  
"Yep," said Sailor Moon, "And since we just happened to be in the neighborhood."  
"Alright let's beat these clowns!" yelled out Mars. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Maybe another day!" yelled out Rubius who jumped, spun, and then disappeared, followed closely by the Dark Sisters.  
As they left Sailor Moon turned and said, "Jupiter, how did they find out?"  
"It's my fault everyone," said Toshio, taking a step forward.  
"Toshio-kun, how could you?" asked Luna as she dropped down from a tree branch.  
"I had to, they threatened to hurt my family," lied Toshio hoping that the other senshi would fall for it.  
"You lying coward, you sold me out!" snarled Jupiter leaping forward to strike Toshio. Together as one the other senshi leaped forward and grabbed on to Jupiter, desperate to keep her away from Toshio. As Jupiter's initial rage subsided, Sailor Moon said in her best voice, "Okay senshi, group huddle, Luna and Artemis, keep this bozo from going anywhere."  
As the senshi gathered around, Venus said, "We may need to kill this guy he's completely untrustworthy."  
"I'm with Venus," said Jupiter, "Let me flash fry him."  
"Venus, Jupiter, you know we can't do that," said Mercury, "There has to be an alternative."  
"What about my Silver Crystal?" asked Sailor Moon.  
"It only works on nega-energy, not cowards," said Mars rolling her eyes.  
"Hey Mercury, how much energy would it take to screw up a person's head but not kill them?" asked Jupiter with a sudden idea in her head.   
"Ohh, about fifteen thousand.... wait a minute Jupiter just what do you have in mind?"   
"You'll see," said Jupiter with a look of malice in her eyes. Turning she left the group and turned and walked slowly towards Toshio. Reaching out she grabbed him around the neck with her arms and whispered, "I can't see you anymore but here's something to remember me by."   
Reaching up she closed her eyes and gave him a deep kiss. As she felt him return it, her eyes suddenly shot open and the thunder rod from her tiara raised itself. With a blinding flash thunder roared down from the heavens and shot into her. Since her body was immune to electricity she didn't flinch, but Toshio got a full dose of Jupiter's awesome power. His body began to convulse as the power continued to flow through him. With a sudden movement Jupiter shot her hand forward in an open palm strike to Toshio's chest and he was sent flying ten feet away into a tree. Turning, Makoto lowered her head and walked away through the crowd of her fellow senshi quietly, her body still letting off small tendrils of white electricity. As she went off into the night none of the other senshi saw the tears that streamed silently down her face.  
  
It was three months later. Makoto still worked at the restaurant but she was a lot quieter now. Toshio still hadn't returned to work. She had found out through another waiter that he had lost almost all of his memories, and that he was haunted by dreams of a beautiful girl who he could not remember. She kept quiet about what she knew, and it was just generally assumed that Toshio had been struck by a freak thunderbolt. She spent her free time with her true friends, and although she didn't know it she would soon be participating in a battle that would become total Armageddon.   



End file.
